Chapter By Chapter
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: When two people feel the same pain, they're often brought together to heal each other. If you divide someone's lives into chapters, what would it look like? Maybe something like this. A KagSessh chronicle set.
1. Past Loves

**Warning: Anything in italics are part of a dream or flashback. Regular print is current time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the ideas swirling around in my head.**

**Chapter by Chapter**

**Chronicle 1: Past Loves**

_Two boys, both around the age of 14, one with short black hair, the other with long silver hair, are running through the streets of Tokyo after leaving a friends house. The black haired one turns to the other and laughs._

"_C'mon slow poke!"_

"_Who are you calling slow!"_

_Something catches the silver haired boy's eye and he stops to watch a girl with long black hair perform a dance on the street. The girl looked around his age and the way her body moved was hypnotic._

_A man running towards the boys, but looking backwards, bumps into the black haired boy and makes him fall into the street._

"_Hey!"_

"_Watch it kid!"_

_A shop owner runs out his store and yells at the man._

"_Stop thief! Somebody stop that man!"_

_All the commotion finally catches Shesshoumaru's attention and he turns away from the girl. Seeing the black haired boy in the street, he goes over to help him up. The boy was holding his leg, obliviously hurt by being pushed. Shesshoumaru goes over to him._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah Shess, I'm fine."_

"_Look out kids!"_

_Suddenly, Shesshoumaru is pushed back onto the curb as a car slams into the black haired boy. Shesshoumaru screams._

"_Miroku!"_

Shesshoumaru Tashio sits up in bed sweating fiercely as he gasps for air. His long silver hair is sticking to his body and his gold eyes are holding unshed tears. He turns and looks at the clock; it was 2:33 in the morning.

"Shit."

Laying back down uneasily, he covers his face with his hands and sighs. Nightmares have been haunting him every night now, for the past 3 months. Why he was having them again was a mystery to him. He thought he was over it.

_Shesshoumaru looks at the woman he has pinned beneath his body and smiles. She returns him a seductive smile as he leans down to capture her lips with his. Relaxing underneath her fiancé, she lets her arms rope around his neck as he starts to unbutton her dress. Letting her hands play in his silky red hair, she pulls it free of the ponytail and relishes in the feeling of it. Shesshoumaru breaks the kiss and looks at her._

"_Tomorrow koi."_

"_Yes, I know our wedding is tomorrow, but I want you tonight Fluffy."_

"_You can have this Shesshoumaru all you like, but not until tomorrow."_

_She smiles and sits up._

"_Fine, I can wait."_

_Shesshoumaru plants one more kiss on her cheek before he gets up and heads for the door. He opens it and turns back to her._

"Oyasumi_ koi."_

"_Tonight, I go to bed as Ms. Yume, tomorrow, I go as Mrs. Tashio."_

_He smiles._

"_Hai."_

"No, don't make me remember this, please. Please."

Tears run down the Asian's face as he remembers his past.

_Shesshoumaru pulls up in the lot of the church with his brother and looks at all the guests who are outside. They all seem to be crying._

"No."

"_What's the problem with everyone?"_

"_Shesshoumaru, don't go in there!"_

"_Why not? Where is Kosmos?"_

_Only getting worried and sad looks from his guests, he rushes inside the church. There on the floor lies the body of his bride, Kosmos, in a pool of her own blood._

"Kosmos koi…"

"_Kosmos koi."_

_He lifts her head into is lap, ignoring the blood that is staining his perfect white tux. Wiping the blood from her face, he leans down and kisses her lips. They were still warm. Time passes slowly as Shesshoumaru just sits there, holding her rapidly cold growing body in his arms._

"_I love you Kosmos."_

"No!"

Shesshoumaru sits up again with tears streaming from his eyes. He never wanted to remember that. It was too painful. Throwing his covers to the side, Shesshoumaru gets up and walks over to his window. Looking down into the quiet streets of Paris, Shesshoumaru sighs. Ever since Kosmos's death, he hasn't found a woman like her. Nor has he found out what or who killed her. Everyone said that she was found dead when they arrived.

Sure, there were women who adored him and wanted to sleep with him, but that was only because of who he was on the outside. Outside, he was a charming Japanese-American model with millions in the bank. His long silver hair and mysterious gold eyes made him look 'exotic' as some women had told him in the past.

Shesshoumaru wasn't into casual sex. He wanted a woman that loved him for who he was on the inside, not the outside. He wanted someone who cared for and loved him unconditionally. He wanted someone to start a family with. He wanted someone that was worth throwing away everything he had earned over the years just to be with. He was looking for his soul mate, wherever she may be.

"Where are you koibito?"

Kagome Thomas sighs in frustration after finally getting her ex to leave her house. She told him it was over, but he didn't want to hear that. He claimed to still want to be with her, but she really didn't love him. What's the point in holding onto someone that you can't see yourself with in the future? It had to end between them.

The only man she really wanted in her life was her high school sweetheart, but he wasn't around. Kagome slides down to the floor remembering him.

_A handsome light skinned guy around the age of 18 walks up to Kagome's door in a dazzling black tux with red accents. He pushes back a lock of his long fiery hair and fixates his deep emerald eyes on the door. Holding her corsage in one hand, he rings the bell with the other. Her mother opens the door for him and smiles._

"_Kurama, you look so handsome in that suit. Come on in, Kagome's almost ready."_

_The said male enters the house and takes a seat on his favorite chair; the chaise lounge. Ms. Hirigashi smiles at how relaxed her daughter's boyfriend was around their home. Kurama would make a great son in law._

"_Kagome! Hurry up before we're late to the Prom!"_

"_I'm coming, hold on!"_

_Ms. Hirigashi chuckles at the display between the two of them. Sometimes, they sounded like an old married couple with the way they argued._

_Just then, Kagome comes down the stairs in her tight red dress with black accessories and captures Will's attention. He stands and looks at her in awe._

"_Kagome, ya look beautiful."_

"_Thanks, so do you Kurama."_

_He goes over to put the corsage on her arm and then gives her a deep kiss. Ms. Hirigashi smiles at the sight of the engaged couple in front of her. At their request, she had already begun to make preparations for their wedding._

"_Youl two better get going. The Prom won't last forever you know."_

_Kurama looks into Kagome's eyes and smiles._

"_I know it won't…but we will."_

_After all these years of dating and being friends, he could still make her blush at the sweetest words. Taking her hand in his, he leads her out the door and to the car._

"_Wait! Let me take a picture!"_

_The couple stops and poses in front of Kurama's brand new Impala for Kagome's mother. After she snaps two she lets them go._

"_Guess what Kag?"_

"_What's that sweetie?"_

"_I got it."_

_She looks at him._

"_You got what?"_

"_IT."_

_Her eyes widen as she realizes._

"_Oh baby you got the job! That's great! When do you start!"_

"_Monday."_

_She leans over and hugs him as he laughs._

"_Baby I'm in! We're in!"_

_Kagome leans back in her seat and looks at him._

"_Kurama, I have to tell you something."_

"Kurama no. Let's go back home."

"_What's that Kagome?"_

_She turns and looks out the window._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_He slams on the brakes and pulls over in the shoulder. She watches as he gets out the car and walks over to her side. Opening the door, he kneels down at her side and makes her face him._

"_What. Did. You. Say?"_

"_I said I'm pregnant."_

"_A baby…"_

_He laughs._

"_Honey that's great! We're about to have a family!"_

"_You're not mad?"_

"_Of course not! Why would I be mad? I have you, a new job, and a baby girl growing inside you."_

"_How do you know it's a girl?"_

"_I don't, but I'd love to have another beautiful girl in my life."_

"_I'm glad we got together Kurama."_

_He strokes her face and smiles._

"_So am I Kagome."_

"Let's not go to Prom Kurama. I should've told you that I wanted to go to your house, or a hotel for the nite. Why didn't I say what I was thinking?"

She starts crying as she brings her knees up to her chest.

"I miss you so much Kurama."

_Kurama walks back over to his side of the car just as a swerving Jaguar comes flying down the shoulder lane. Kurama's eyes widen as he realizes he doesn't have time to move…or Kagome._

"_Kurama move!"_

_He looks at her just as the car smashes into his Impala, causing it to flip over._

_Kagome opens her eyes and instantly regrets it. Her whole body is racked with pain and she's lying upside down. She looks around for her fiancée._

"_Kurama! Rama, where are you!"_

_Painfully, she drags herself through the busted window and crawls onto the pavement. She looks ahead of her and sees the Jag lying on its side in flames._

"_Kurama!"_

_She turns to her side and sees Kurama lying on his stomach, unmoving._

"_Rama!"_

_She crawls over and turns him onto his back. His breathing is shallow and his eyes are closed._

"_Kurama! Get up baby!"_

_Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks at her. His eyes show instant worry. He winces with pain as he tries to lift a hand and rest it on her stomach._

"_Are you alright Kagome? You and the baby?"_

"_Forget me Kurama, are you hurt bad?"_

"_Take care of her Kagome. God I know I'm not going to get to see her beautiful face."_

"_Stop talking like that! You're not gonna die! Not yet!"_

_He smiles._

"_This is how I'd wanna die love. In your arms."_

"_No! I don't want you to die this way!"_

"_Ai Shiteru Kagome."_

_She leans down and kisses him, and when she pulls away, he draws in his last breath._

"_Kagome…"_

_Right there in her arms, he dies just as Kagome feels the rising pain in her abdomen that she's been able to ignore before. Screaming out in pain, she doesn't let his body go as the feeling spreads through her._

"Kurama!"

Standing quickly, Kagome walks over to her fireplace and brushes away her tears. She was angry with herself again; Angry that she let Kurama die, and angry that she hadn't obeyed his last request. Not long after being taken to the hospital that night, the doctors told her that she had lost the baby. Now that the baby was gone, she had nothing left to remind her of him.

Looking across the mantelpiece, she lets her eyes rest on the picture of them at her house that night. Oh that fateful night where everything she needed the most in her life was taken away from her. Kurama and their baby girl; yes he was right, it was a girl; were both taken from her.

She had even let her Japanese knowledge slip away from her. Kurama had studied the language for years and he had taught her some, but ever since his death, she had pushed that to the back of her memory. What was the point in knowing it if she had no one to share it with?

Picking the picture up, she takes it onto the balcony with her and gazes into the moonlit sky.

"There is no one like you Kurama."

She was wrong of course in two ways. One: Kurama had an older brother who was very much like Kurama himself had been; despite the long black hair and sky blue eyes. His name was Kouga and he was a model. He was happily married to her best friend Sango, who was a karate sensei, and who was also 4 weeks into her pregnancy.

Two: There was Shesshoumaru Tashio, who by chance is standing on his balcony in Paris at this precise moment wishing for someone like her in his life. The problem was that they never even met, and they lived in different countries. What a predicament. However, Shesshoumaru and Kouga knew each other very well…

Luckily, Fate and Destiny were smiling down on the two soon to be lovers at the moment…

A/N: Yes, No, or Maybe So? Tell me if I should continue. Yes, Shesshoumaru is OOC, but hey, that's the point of writing Fanfiction, right?

KD


	2. Uncle Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I do own one less parking ticket.**

**Chapter by Chapter**

**Chronicle 2: Uncle Sesshoumaru**

Kagome Thomas leaves her 1st grade classroom inside of East Clark Elementary School in Cleveland, Ohio. Her star student, Shippou Tashio, is still waiting on his father to pick him up as Kagome approaches the little boy outside the school.

"Hey Shippou, where's your father? Wasn't he coming to pick you up?"

"He said he was."

He looks up and his green eyes brighten.

"There Miss Thomas!"

She turns and looks at the boy's father. When she catches a glimpse of a tall silver headed man with golden eyes coming her way, she stops breathing. Standing as he drawls closer to them, she looks down at the small boy to her side.

"That's your father?"

"Nope, that's my uncle Sesshoumaru. He's visiting."

"Visiting?"

"He lives in Tokyo."

His uncle finally reaches them.

"Hiya uncle Sesshoumaru!"

The man smiles.

"Ohayo Shippou. How are you?"

"I'm great!"

Sesshoumaru smiles.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, this is my teacher, Miss Thomas. Miss Thomas, this is my uncle Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you."

"You also."

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak much Japanese anymore. Are you originally from Tokyo?"

"Hai."

"Yeah! He was born in Tokyo, but he lives here sometimes too! He's rich!"

"Little one…"

"He's 26!"

"Little boy…"

"He's single!"

"Shippou!"

The little boy just laughs much to his uncle's dismay.

"So is Miss Thomas!"

"Shippou…"

"You two can date!"

Sesshoumaru grabs Shippou by his hand and looks down at him.

"Let's go."

He looks up at Kagome and gives her a sincere smile.

"A pleasure meeting you Thomas-sensei."

"Good bye, have a nice day you two."

She turns and leaves, but turns back to them.

"Shippou, don't forget to be here at seven sharp tonight."

"I won't forget Miss Thomas! I'll even bring uncle Sesshoumaru for you!"

Before her blush becomes noticeable, she turns and heads for her car.

That night at the Tashio's before the school play, Sesshoumaru is talking to his brother Inuyasha.

"So, Shippou tried to set you up with his sensei?"

"Hai."

"She's cute, right?"

"Hai, she is."

"What's wrong then?"

"It's Shippou's sensei."

Inuyasha laughs.

"I see."

After the play, Sesshoumaru finds himself engrossed in a conversation with Kagome, making plans to meet after his fashion show the next day. He's charming without even trying to be. She's not even thinking about him being rich or a model, she just likes talking to him. He seems really down to Earth. He's cute, funny, smart, charming and is nonchalant like Kurama was. As a matter of fact; he reminds her very much of Kurama; though she does realize that he was not. He is Sesshoumaru. What more could she want in a guy?

While talking, he realizes that she hasn't mentioned anything about his money or about his career, and he likes that. She seems to care about him as a person, contrary to what most think of him. She seems to be well rooted. She's cute, funny, intelligent, patient with children and carries herself with the utmost grace; reminding him of Kosmos. Sesshoumaru is in love. She has the makings of a life mate. What more could he want in a woman?

After the fashion show, Kagome and Sesshoumaru go out to Bahama Breeze for dinner and dancing. He orders her a Pina Colada, while he orders a Strawberry Breeze for himself. As they sit out on the deck holding yet another conversation, Sesshoumaru notices how close they are and how few people there are outside tonight.

"So do you plan on having kids of your own one day, or are you going to teach them forever?"

"I was thinking about having two."

"Boy and a girl?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"This Sesshoumaru wants kids no matter what they are."

"That's good."

"Do you like to travel?"

"I haven't been anywhere outside the US, but I'd like to. I bet you love getting away from here and staying in places like Tokyo and Paris, don't you?"

He shrugs.

"It's alright. Sometimes I'd just rather be here in the States."

"Why's that?"

"It gets lonely over there. This Sesshoumaru hates being alone. I'd rather spend my time with someone."

He looks into her eyes.

"Could you be that someone Kagome?"

"I don't know. Could I?"

They both smile and he slowly leans forward, closing the short distance between them. The kiss only lasts a hot second, but it's enough to satisfy them both. 'Diary', by Alicia Keys comes on and Sesshoumaru looks up. He turns back to Kagome.

"You care to dance?"

"Sure."

She takes his extended hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor. Pulling her close, he sways back and forth with her in his arms while whispering in her ear.

"Would you keep my secrets?"

"Of course I would."

"Would you keep me company all the time?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I will."

She feels his lips on her neck.

"I have to leave for Tokyo soon…will you come with?"

She pulls back to look at him and sees all his emotions in his eyes. His sadness from being alone, his contentment from seeing his family, his happiness from finding her…wait, her? She made him this happy? So soon?

"Go to Tokyo with you?"

"Hai. I don't want any other woman…I want you."

"But why?"

"You are the first woman that this Sesshoumaru has met that I can be myself around. You make me relax Kagome. I believe…no, I know that I'm in love with you."

"Yes."

"Hai?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

Kagome closes her eyes to the temporary discomfort she's feeling. She looks up at Sesshoumaru, who's watching her, awaiting her signal to proceed. He intertwines their fingers and begins a steady rhythm when she nods her head at him. She bites her lip to keep quiet, but it doesn't work.

Sesshoumaru looks from his bother, to his sister-in-law, to his nephew, all with a nonchalant look on his face. They're all raving over his proposal to Kagome after just one week of dating. Inuyasha is concerned, Kikyo is upset, and Shippou is excited. None of this fazes Sesshoumaru though; he's comfortable with his decision. Inuyasha has never doubted his older brother's decisions in the past, but this one was different.

"Sesshoumaru, you are sure that you wanna marry her right now? So soon?"

"Hai."

"Kami-sama Sesshoumaru, how do you know that she's not just after your money?"

"I just know."

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, do I get to be in the wedding! I wanna be in it too! I hooked you two up!"

Sesshoumaru smiles at his nephew.

"Hai Shippou, you can be the ring bearer."

"Great!"

"Sesshoumaru, don't promise my son something like that!"

"Why not Kikyo?"

"Because you can't be getting married this soon! You don't even know each other yet!"

Sesshoumaru stands and looks at her; his calm expression never leaving his face.

"I hope that you will be over your anger by the time of the wedding next weekend…or else."

"Or else what?"

Inuyasha pulls his wife away from his brother.

"Never ask Sesshoumaru that question."

As the weekend comes to an end, Sesshoumaru stops by Kagome's house before he leaves for Paris again. When she opens the door, he smiles at the sight of her engagement ring shining in the light. Stepping aside to let him in, he does so.

"Your flight's leaving soon, huh?"

"Hai."

"This week went by so fast."

"I know, but at least I have you to come back to."

"After next weekend, you won't need to come back to me."

He smiles.

"This Sesshoumaru will send you the best dress maker in the world Kagome."

"No, don't even worry about it. I have my friends to help me with my dress here."

"Well what about the reception?"

"What about it? My best friend's and my mother will cook for us. They cook like pros."

After hearing all this, Sesshoumaru's heart leaps for joy at her selflessness. She was taking care of everything without making him feel used. He pulls her into his arms.

"I knew you could handle this."

He kisses her and hands her some money. When she realizes what he's handing her, she breaks the kiss and looks at their hands. It's a stack of $100 bills American folded over and held by a clip.

"What is this for?"

"I want to help with the wedding too."

"Yeah, but all this Sesshoumaru?"

He looks at her amused.

"I'd love to be in that dream world of yours, but I can't. A wedding is one of the most expensive things in life."

She laughs.

"Besides, I'll be inviting a lot of guests, so we will need a lot of food and a big hall.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Hai, this Sesshoumaru understands that you don't want to seem money hungry because you are not, but this is my wedding too. I want and am going to help in any way possible. Kagome…"

He lifts her chin up to him and kisses her sweetly.

"We only get married once."

She smiles and grabs a box off the table that says, 'Wedding Funds'. He catches a glimpse of what's inside before she closes it and raises a perfectly groomed silver eyebrow at her. There are already a couple hundred dollar bills inside and a few checks made out to her. She looks up at him after replacing the box on the table.

"Once my family found out that I was getting married, they all started passing me checks and money to help out."

"That's interesting."

"My father gave me 25 hundred dollars off top."

"He loves you a lot, hai?"

"We don't talk."

"Then why…"

"He wants me to get married and start a family, contrary to what he did to my mama. Mama matched his amount though."

Her whole family was on his good side.

In school on Monday, Shippou sat right next to his teacher all day and kept asking her questions about the wedding.

"Hey Auntie, now you're part of the family. You can come to our family reunions and stuff."

"I'm not your auntie yet."

"I'm glad he asked you to marry him."

"Why's that?"

"Cause after this year, I'd be done with your class, and I didn't wanna leave you."

"Awl, thank you Shippou.

"When you marry my uncle Sesshoumaru, will you be moving to Tokyo with him?"

"He wants me to."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Of course I will."

"Will you live here too?"

"I guess so."

"Can I come visit you two?"

"Shippou, you can visit us in Tokyo, Paris, or here. It doesn't matter where we are."

"Thanks Auntie."

He hugs her.

A/N: Yeah so what. Things are moving fast for a reason. Check the title; they're chronicles, not full stories. If you don't like, don't read. Simple, problem solved.

KD


End file.
